


AS WE FALL

by starryfeather



Category: onlyforstarryfeather
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryfeather/pseuds/starryfeather





	AS WE FALL

As We Fall

“和过去分离，就能和未来更近一些吗。”

<上>

朴载赫抱着相机跑得比警校三千米考试还卖力，他背着灰色的背包，嘴里还叼着块香肠都颠掉了只剩面包的热狗，喘气只靠鼻子实在缺氧，憋红了一张脸。  
他艰难地别过脖子瞄了眼手表：八点二十三，比他师哥给出的时间晚了三分钟。尽管黄色的警戒线近在咫尺，朴载赫还是有种要被人道毁灭的灭顶感。  
谁让他师哥是一米六的个子就能把一米八的姜队长摔个过肩摔人称首尔小炮仗的李姓警官呢。  
来之前李民晧让他做好心理准备，跳楼的死者不会太好看。朴载赫把那半块没了香肠的热狗嚼吧嚼吧胡乱吞了，深吸一口气，才穿过围观的人群，走进警戒区报到。  
万幸他师哥正在另一头跟小姜法医讨论什么，一时间没注意到朴载赫。负责现场维护的是素来没架子的李圣真，给他使了个“算你小子走运”的眼神，就带他去拍尸体。  
跳楼本身不该这么兴师动众。但这起事件可疑的地方有两点。  
其一朴载赫在来的路上已经从电话里得知了：死者跳楼的地方就是他工作了三年的大厦。从他同事的口中看不出任何自杀倾向：他工作认真为人和善，无负债无不良嗜好无结仇。最奇怪的是，查询死者身份发现他在昨晚拨打过一次警厅的报警电话，但没说一个字就匆匆挂断了。  
其二，朴载赫在看见尸体时就明白了。  
尸体太安详了。  
没有想象中的肢体反常曲折的诡异，也没有脑浆迸裂血水四溢的冲击，坠楼而亡常见的失禁现象也不曾出现。  
生人再怎么重视仪容气度，死后种种却往往不得所愿。这个死者只是脸朝一边像睡着了一样躺在那里。他身下一片血泊，脑部必然是有重创的，但那个伤口被枕在他自己的脑下，未经翻动朴载赫并看不到。  
“来了？赶紧拍，拍完交给旼丞。”李民晧终于从思绪里抬起头，吊着两个乌漆麻黑的黑眼圈瞪朴载赫。朴载赫知道他缺觉缺的厉害，也不给他添堵就老老实实工作起来。  
死者男，一米七左右的身量，短发戴眼镜，身着灰白风衣，头向右侧偏……  
“咦？”  
朴载赫按快门的动作停下了，从相机后探出双眼盯着那张脸。  
“怎么？你认识？”李民晧没好气道，“认识就快说，可能还得回避。”  
“不……不认识……”  
朴载赫仍在怔忡。他是不认识这位死者的，出警时听到的那个名字就已经十分陌生，陌生到他都没记住。而这张脸——即使一半被血染红，却让他有种奇特的熟悉感。  
在哪里见过吗……  
“民晧哥！”调查跳楼地点的警察回来了，举着个证物袋喊道，“十九楼的走廊窗口发现了这个，疑似遗书。”  
“拿过来。”李民晧一边指挥朴载赫去拍细节一边接过那张手写的纸，看了一眼就发出了疑问的声音。  
朴载赫凑过去看，原来那纸上写了很短的一句话。  
——我去见你了。  
李民晧叫人去调查死者亲属关系尤其是有没有过世的家人恋人，而朴载赫抬起头，摹地发觉：什么时候天色这么阴暗了？  
同事推着担架要送死者上车，朴载赫忙不迭让到一边。那蒙在男人身上的白布遮住了脸，让他没由来地松了口气。一转眼，却看到担架尾挂着的速记牌，第三行写着死者的名字。  
他听第一遍时没往心里去，此时和脸一对应起来，竟无缘无故地叫他心脏疼了个对穿。

===

朴载赫在游戏里碰见了个怪人。  
从他是一级小号开始就跑来新手村说要当他师父。拜师是二十级才能做的任务，那人就跟着朴载赫那个叫霜之裁决者的中二弓箭手跟到了二十级，拿着五十级才能爆的金装勾引朴载赫：“做我徒弟好不好？”  
朴载赫不是讨厌他，只是他已经跟姜旼丞说好了要拜他那个叫斩赤红之炎的萝莉大剑当师父。他俩年纪相仿上学放学时间一致，这样才好一起下副本嘛。姜旼丞过生日他可以给他的萝莉买衣服，姜旼丞要是没拉住怪让他这个脆皮死了，还能真人pk一决恩怨，看看到底是近战断嘲了还是远程瞎输出了。  
但最后朴载赫没把持住，还是放了姜旼丞鸽子。  
没办法，那个牧师可怜巴巴地倒在他仇人脚下，碎了三件装备掉了八级经验。这顿毒打本来是冲着朴载赫来的，起因是他在副本里补了boss的尾刀，roll走了最贵的武器，还让队长带的妹夸了句弓手好会射哦。  
见鬼了，又不是他的错。  
于是那队长纠集了公会大佬要来教训霜之裁决者，还放狠话因为他的妹夸了六个字所以要守尸整整六十次把他杀回初始号。  
姜旼丞的萝莉急火火地退了公会战往这边赶，据说还带了十个弓箭手要射的那仇人欲仙欲死。但姜旼丞来了才发现霜之裁决者蹲在山洞里瑟瑟发抖，地上那个死了复活起来又死的牧师叫……  
“霜之裁绝者？合着你不乐意拜师都是早跟别人说好了啊？？？？还起情侣名你可真是个人才！！！！说，什么时候勾搭的？是不是妹子玩的男号？”  
姜旼丞噼里啪啦打了一大串，朴载赫全当乱码，视窗锁定那个仿佛双手离开了键盘等死的白衣牧师，心里挺不是滋味的。  
他仇人理所应当的把id高仿的牧师当成了他朋友，一边杀一边说你一个奶妈何苦呢你把他叫出来我们就放过你还能拉你进公会每周四五六带副本，来就送屠龙权杖福利多多哦，不像你相好那个垃圾公会就知道打群架一点都不爱惜成员会长还是个死肥宅萝莉控。  
他“相好”朴载赫的公会自然是姜旼丞的公会，这话一出姜旼丞当然坐不住了，他发了个信号弹就见呼啦啦十个弓箭手出现在半面山头，一堆技能二话不说地照脸上甩。什么鹰击长空百步穿杨飓风席卷，五光十色的光效打得朴载赫都看不见自己人在哪。  
好在他眼疾手快早把牧师拉进了队伍，才没让他被误伤。  
“那个，谢谢你。”朴载赫犹豫地打字。  
装备只剩一半而显得有些狼狈的牧师做了个微笑的表情，给他加了个有他血量十倍那么厚的盾。牧师身上挂着三个debuff一个中毒特效，表情刚做完又死了。  
“毒会传染，下次等毒过去了再拉我。”  
牧师的尸体如是说道。  
朴载赫也不知道自己对着个男号心脏怦怦跳个什么，等他反应过来的时候师徒邀请已经发送并且被同意了。  
他也因此被姜旼丞骂了三天。只骂了三天不是因为姜旼丞善良而是他第四天发现了有牧师一起下副本是多么富有安全感。  
那年朴载赫刚考完大学，有一个师父兼绑定奶妈，一个斗嘴不耽误扛怪的兄弟。后来又有了自爆式冲锋的火法师“长腿妹妹在哪里”、竞技场老阴逼冰法师“LOVE丶CATS”、暗影刺客“动我肉试试”等等等等……  
大学三年级的时候游戏厂商办了一次线下嘉年华。公会遂提议大家聚会见个面。朴载赫正和他师父在红云山谷挖矿，看见公告，先是一愣，随即心里升出一股雀跃。  
牧师呆板地重复着挥锹下土的动作，他师父两小时前说要睡觉就挂机离开了，此时应该不在电脑前。朴载赫看了看时间，凌晨两点，想起师父这几年虽然不曾聊起自己的现实身份，但从作息上推断，肯定不是他们这样熬起夜来肆无忌惮的大学生。  
念及每次需要他的时候又能迅速上线帮忙，朴载赫更是管不住四处乱飞的猜测：难道他是家里有矿不用工作的有钱人？又或者是在家工作的技术宅？又或者多年前卖了论文专利权现在只需要躺着等钱打进来……  
最近正在写论文的朴载赫显然把自己的痛苦加在对别人的臆想中了。  
系统发出叮的提示音，把朴载赫拉回游戏。他抬眼一看：原来是挖到了稀缺宝石。  
再仔细一看，朴载赫差点从椅子上摔下去。这宝石爆率奇低，目前全服也就十个人不到挖到，其中九个人都把宝石挂出去卖掉了，买主还要发现金红包返现。剩下那个，则用它炼了传说级武器，正是第一公会会长用的长刀。  
传说级武器不光属性强得令人发指，还有特殊外观特效。那把长刀便是流光溢彩，花纹繁复，蓝金两色的流珠萤火般环绕周围。姜旼丞不止一次酸溜溜地说过武器好看有什么用竞技场还不是被自己按地上砍，但用那个颜控刺客的话来说，“强是一时的帅是一辈子的”，哪个中二少年对着它的光芒没流过口水呢。  
朴载赫三两下点开第一公会的榜单打开会长的个人信息页，左转右转观察那把武器的样子。又打开交易页面查看稀缺宝石的成交价格。系统早已发出全服广播，于是所有在线玩家都知道在某不知名的地方某不知名玩家挖到了这块宝石，世界频道爆发出一阵羡慕嫉妒恨的闲话和大佬刷屏求购的各色出价。朴载赫思索不定，一转视角看见仍然在自动挂机的牧师，脑子里涌出拜师那天他给自己上盾时身上技能闪烁的光芒。  
怎么说师父都带了自己两三年了……也不争不抢什么好的都不要……人又温柔技术又好，声音好听……  
是的，难得有几次难打的副本他师父进了语音，一开口，朴载赫心都静了。  
“你们好啊，我说下这个本呢，有三个Boss……”  
姜旼丞听朴载赫半天不说话，奇怪地喊他，于是他师父就知道了他的名字：“载赫？”  
朴载赫还没有自恋到听见自己的的名字就手抖地一个走脸把自己送了，所以一定是他师父喊他的方式太好听了，好听得他又被姜旼丞骂了半天浪费大家副本票都充耳不闻。

传说级的牧师权杖还要一些木材玉石做基础材料，朴载赫偷偷拜托姜旼丞瞒着他师父帮忙收集。姜旼丞无语了半天：“你这什么二十四孝徒弟，怎么不念着我帮你签到的好给我做把大剑？”  
姜旼丞答应了，朴载赫不知道他回到公会又碰见个找他买四十级玛瑙的汉子，还要五种颜色各来十个，说是给他网恋的姑娘打首饰防具。  
姜旼丞思考半天，最后给朴载赫发了条私信：“你想追他？”

闲时看看风景忙时脸滚键盘的日子过得很快，材料收集得差不多的时候，线下聚会的时间地点也敲定了。朴载赫突然想起他还没问师父去不去，于是忐忑不安地跑去问。  
师父没回答这个问题，像没看见一样继续刷他的小怪。  
又在挂机吗？  
朴载赫等了好久，等到他以为他师父睡觉去了的时候，聊天框刷新了。  
【霜之裁绝者：其实我这个id，不是遇见你之后才改的。】  
朴载赫迷怔了一下，方才想起他们曾讨论过为什么两个人的id这么像。他师父自然是没回答，朴载赫就自以为是地理解成为了拐骗徒弟特地改来碰瓷的。那，又是为什么他非要收自己当徒弟呢？  
“哪来那么多为什么，你就当是缘分吧。”那时，牧师头顶冒出的气泡里是这么说的。不知怎地朴载赫脑补出了他师父说这话的语气和表情——尽管连他长什么样都不知道。  
沉默了一会，朴载赫以为他师父会继续讲id的故事，但他发现牧师在原地站了一会就不动了，紧接着人物就消失了。  
他下线了。  
这样也好，朴载赫想，现在把做好的权杖发到他的仓库里，等明天聚会回来再上线，就可以欣赏师父惊讶的表现了。  
如果他去了聚会，还可以当面告诉他。朴载赫想想那种成就感就忍不住笑意。在物品栏里看着神圣典雅好像奶一口就有十个弓箭手的权杖，头一次想赞美游戏美工。

后来火法冰法A游了，刺客老哥休闲了，公会亮着的头像越来越少。姜旼丞把萝莉玩成了换装游戏，买完最新一套蓬蓬裙也卸载了游戏。最后朴载赫也永久下线了。  
他始终没等到师父接收礼物的那条消息。

===

驯鹿师李民晧曾经把一头纯黑的灵鹿送给朴载赫当15岁生日礼物。他说在灵溪岛这地方，白鹿不少见，没一根杂毛的黑鹿可是无价之宝。这种鹿极通人性，必要时还会舍身救主。  
朴载赫觉得他想多了，灵溪岛上能有什么危险。除非是朴载赫自己作死去爬那棵五十米高的妖树，或者是学故事书里说的探险家，陷身山洞里把自己饿死。那样除非这鹿能给他垫一下背或者是自己把自己烤了给他当食物，这样才能救得了朴载赫的小命。  
吹牛归吹牛，朴载赫还是很喜欢这鹿的。毕竟他总有些天马行空的想法有时没人陪他去，这鹿就能跟在他身后充当一下他的朋友。他爬岩石的时候让他踩一下，他自言自语就在旁边听着。其实朴载赫也不在乎它能不能听懂。  
就在他17岁那年，这鹿死了。  
被人砸死的。  
并不是用石头或者木头，而是被一个从天而降的男人砸死的。  
这男人戴着他从没见过的目镜，穿着他从没见过的棉服一样的土绿色外衫，还拿出一个像是黑砖头一样的东西对着它说话，就趴在那惨死的鹿的尸体上，对着砖头“喂喂喂”。  
朴载赫的脑子一片空白，回过神来的时候他已经拿着木棍在暴打那男人了。那人抱着头一个劲道歉，却没逃跑。他也跑不了，他的腿不正常地玩去着，应该是摔断了。  
李民晧赶到的时候太阳刚刚落山。岛民们听说有个外面来的男人从天上掉下来，一半是来看热闹的，一半是要把他捆起来烧死的。灵犀岛几百年来都没有外人来过，这男人的出现显然是往平静的湖面里砸了颗石头，老人们一致认为是不祥的征兆。  
阻止朴载赫把人打死的是李民晧，阻止岛民把人烧死的则是岛主。  
据说岛主隐居几十年不出，一心钻研秘术期盼得道升天。也有人认为这种说法胡扯至极，其实岛主只是闭门研究药理罢了，不然，那些疑难杂症的病人为什么拜访过岛主后就痊愈了呢？必然是岛主研究出了一些灵丹妙药，只待危急之时解救岛民。  
岛主现身之时，并未多说什么，只是让岛民们把外来客抬到附近李民晧家的院子里，备好银针草药绷带要医他的腿。路过朴载赫时，看了眼他满脸眼泪的可怜样子，叹了口气道：“把那鹿也抬进来吧。”  
有那么一瞬间朴载赫以为岛主要把他的鹿拆了烤肉给伤者补补，但马上他模糊的视线就被岛主的衣袖遮了，随即眼泪都被他擦了去。他看见岛主微仰着头摸摸他头顶，温温和和地笑着：“别怕，你的鹿会活过来的。”  
岛主看上去是个年轻男子，比他大几岁的样子。明明是隐居好几十年的人了，还如此驻颜有方，可能真是有回春妙手也说不定。朴载赫呆呆地看着他，莫名就相信了他的话。

那从天而降的男人叫姜赞镕。听他反反复复努力解释，他是从一个叫飞机的东西上掉下来的。那东西有个引擎坏了，很快就会爆炸，他才不得不跳下来。途中他的一个什么伞在一棵参天大树上挂破了，他才狠狠摔了下来，还砸死了一只鹿。  
“就像那天东彬哥骑着大金雀飞，金雀的翅膀被秃鹫啄了，东彬哥不就栽下来了？”一起听新鲜故事的孙雨铉不恰当地类比道，“东彬哥也摔断了腿，前些天才养好。”  
朴载赫心说给东彬哥听见又戳他伤心事了。他的腿养好了，可金雀呼啦啦的大翅膀却是治不好，以后都不能飞了。可惜那个时候岛主没来，不然也能像治好他的黑鹿一样，治好东彬哥的金雀了。  
岛主让他的鹿起死回生，只用了一下。  
是朴载赫偷偷窥见的。他担心自己的黑鹿，就偷偷爬了树躲在那里偷看。万籁俱寂的夜晚，岛主抚摸着鹿的脊背，慢慢地他的指尖就泛起了荧光，他掌心覆盖的鹿身变得翠绿剔透。这荧光照过鹿的全身便熄灭了。黑鹿的脑袋动了动，朴载赫拼命捂着自己的嘴巴不让自己惊叫出声，他紧紧地盯着鹿，恨不得现在就跑过去摸摸它，好确认它真的活了。  
而狂喜过后平静下来，朴载赫才看到岛主仿佛极累的样子，坐在院中的椅子上大口大口喘气，喘着喘着，又没动静了，头低低地垂着，睡着了。

第二天朴载赫如愿以偿和他的鹿朋友见面了。姜赞镕倒还得敷着草药拄着拐杖一跛一跛地走路。李民晧从自己家的草场里牵来一只异常高壮的红鹿，说把它借给姜赞镕当坐骑，但等他腿好了必须得还。姜赞镕狐疑地打量着那动物，朴载赫猜他在怀疑这鹿会不会把他刚接好的腿再摔断一回。  
他问李民晧岛主在哪，他要好好表达感谢。李民晧随便指了指自己家偏房说还睡着呢，叫也叫不醒。朴载赫想着岛主昨晚累极的样子，心中顿生歉疚，就悄悄摸进偏房，把清晨采的一大兜树莓放在他床边的桌上。  
他注意到岛主眉头皱的紧紧的，脸色苍白，仿佛在做噩梦。但他又想，树莓很甜，也许他醒来吃一个就会好起来。

姜赞镕丢掉拐杖健康走路的时候，朴载赫已经和岛主很熟悉了。一口一个哥叫的亲切，李民晧惊奇问什么时候熟络的，朴载赫说民晧哥天天陪赞镕哥散步，当然不知道岛主一闲下来就教半大少年们分辨兽语，朴载赫的黑鹿最难听懂，总是跑去烦他，一来二去就熟稔了。  
“飞禽走兽都有语言，灵溪岛上的动物更通人，但是你的鹿本来就话少，听不出也是难免的。”  
朴载赫很失望，但黑鹿是他的朋友，他听不懂鹿，却坚信鹿能懂他。于是也不计较李民晧当初夸下的海口——何况李民晧天天都听姜赞镕给他讲外乡人的世界，怕是没心思听他抱怨。  
朴载赫牵着小鹿走过七块石头垫成的小桥，岛主哥哥说它说春天来了。溪水里是溯洄上游的鲤鱼，有那么一条冲过了卵石，在岸上挣扎几下，就不动了。  
朴载赫把它捡起来放回水里，但鲤鱼并没能游起来：死了。  
“生老病死，总有没办法的时候。”  
但朴载赫望着黑鹿，忍不住就问：“可是它呢？”  
岛主笑了，像看不懂事的弟弟一样亲切又宽容：“它是我强求的结果。”

春芳未歇，平静的日子却被猝不及防地打破了。  
小岛另一头张叔家的儿子英东突发高烧，本来就先天体弱，竟然一病之下没能再起。岛主虽然尽力给他施药，孩子怏怏几天终究还是撒手人寰了。  
英东上学时的玩伴哇哇大哭着，气也喘不上来地揪着岛主的衣摆，断断续续地求他把这孩子救活。大人把他拉回去，让他别叫岛主为难。那孩子抽噎半天，终于大喊道：  
“为什么一只鹿救得，英东就救不得？”  
这话算是炸了锅了。英东父母如见了救命稻草一样追问他，他终于将自己的所见和盘托出——原来岛主救鹿的那晚他正在自己姐姐家留宿，夜里耐不住玩性也好奇岛主的样子，就偷跑出来，恰好看见了那神奇的一幕。  
朴载赫心里咯噔一下，果然，英东父母错愕未尽已经将哀求的目光投向了沉默不语的岛主。而旁边知道些许秘辛的老人交头接耳，又说是岛主家族传下的秘术，又说是岛主隐居时钻研的邪术。总归灵溪岛上有灵气的事又不少，只不过关乎生死的多惊人一点罢了。  
岛主垂着眼帘，也不知在想什么。张家夫妇苦苦哀求，英东奶奶更是几欲昏厥。朴载赫想着那天见到的苍白的睡颜，越发觉得脊背发凉，忍不住上前去拉了拉岛主的手腕。  
那人转眼过来，四目交汇间，他眼神里的犹疑竟烟消云散，仿佛有什么想通了。  
“我会救他。”  
他轻轻地说。

“入秋的时候，你就跟他俩一起走吧。”  
刚给病人开了药房的岛主这样对朴载赫说。姜赞镕终于修好了那个黑砖头，可以叫他的同伴来接他回家。而李民晧鬼迷了心窍，也要去看看他口中那个广阔的世界。姜赞镕于是说那个“飞机”可以载四个人，刚好还可以带上朴载赫。  
朴载赫没李民晧那么好奇，但也是爱玩的。不过他担心最近咳嗽得愈发严重的岛主，总觉得让他一个人留在岛上放心不下。  
从那次救活英东以后，时不时便有岛民来求他。开始是濒死的病人，慢慢的，稍难缠点的病都想来借用岛主的“神力”，毕竟，少受罪一天也是好的。  
朴载赫开始见他只是面无血色，总要休息，后来便是整日的没力气，咳嗽不断。他也曾提议拒绝那些病人，可这种事一旦开了头就没法停止，何况岛主说：“我心里有数，不用操心。”  
说这话时，他便用那种朴载赫最怕的、仿佛无所忧虑了一样格外轻松的眼神看着朴载赫，让他心头不由又笼罩在不祥的预感里。

他跟着姜赞镕往岛外海滩去的那天，岛主精神格外的好。朴载赫于是脚步也轻快了起来，想着这次快点玩够了就回来。他的黑鹿一路跟着他跨过无人的森林，到了目的地，姜赞镕的同伴早已等在那里。  
他们和岛上的人说好了不向外人透露灵溪岛的任何事情，只说他们是到这里研究动植物的，没想到遇见了姜赞镕。那驾驶着直升飞机的男人虽有些狐疑，注意力却被纯黑的鹿吸引了过去。  
“可能是岛上的稀有物种。”姜赞镕解释道，对朴载赫使了个眼色。朴载赫马上意会，拍拍小鹿的背，让它自己回去。  
黑鹿就和以往一样的懂他，只是转身前，它发出了外人听不到、旁人听不懂的鸣叫。  
而朴载赫也是第一次听懂了它的话。它在说再见。  
朴载赫心里酸酸的，但他只是出去玩玩，等回来了，还要听它说更多的话。

“回来了？”  
黑鹿依偎在岛主身边，清澈的大眼睛里倒映着蓝天白云。  
那人抚摸着它的脊背，望向远方：“你说他找不到回来的路，会不会恨我？”  
鹿没回答，也没动，它的体温慢慢下降，身体也僵硬了。  
岛主并未收回目光，只是温柔地覆上鹿的双眼，叹了口气。

<中>

当你在美帝某知名混子大学里享受人生，却在圣诞假期回家时突然被通知下周就要结婚，你会怎么办？  
别的世家子弟朴载赫不管，反正他是要逃跑的。  
他那对把儿子当傻白甜的父母绝对想不到朴载赫听完这消息沉默的十分钟不是吓傻了而是在思考逃生路线。  
晚上九点，朴家主母会收看时下热剧《若我们终将分离》并为之奉献一个小时的眼泪；而朴家老爷会在一旁打着哈欠递纸巾。这一个小时里他们两个连洗手间都不会去，朴载赫思来想去，在网上查了剧透，决定在本集开始十分钟也就是情节最悲最虐的时候溜进车库，开着那辆他们家司机的大众款雪佛兰溜出家门，然后沿着378国道直上高速公路……  
“少爷，徐叔这车明天还得送他儿子上学呢。您今天开走他明天就得借老爷那辆保时捷了。”  
男人站在高速公路的收费站亭前，温柔得就像说“请您刷卡”一样，敲敲朴载赫的车窗，弯下腰露出笑容。  
“——保时捷这么惹眼，可能他儿子会被同学嫉妒的。少爷你也不想看到徐太勇小小年纪就被同学孤立吧？”

朴载赫在看到那张脸、不，在看到那只敲在车窗上的手时，他的脑门就被一句俗话击中了。  
理想很丰满，现实很骨感。  
诚然，他能把他亲妈的作息习惯记得一清二楚，那把他从小跟到大即使他留学去了也不影响熟悉程度的曺容仁曺管家更能轻而易举地拿捏他的逃跑路线。  
沉默半晌，曺容仁仍然笑得八风不动。朴载赫把脑海里的十五种搪塞方案搜刮一空，最终选出了一个得分最高的。  
“……容仁哥，我真的不想结婚。”  
和一个看你一眼就知道你要尿尿还是要后空翻的人绕弯子等于浪费时间加羞辱自己，所以朴载赫选择坦白交代博点同情分。  
他有八成把握：用挚诚的目光加可怜巴巴的语气对曺管家说话定能得到宽恕。这次闯的祸不比九门考试挂了六门或是放跑老爸深爱的白鹦鹉，朴载赫的态度更加诚恳低下。  
零星的车辆从旁边车道经过，车灯照亮了曺容仁的侧脸，也让朴载赫看清楚了那一瞬他的表情。曺容仁在思考，不知道他在思考到底要不要放朴载赫走还是思考放走他之后怎么向老爷交代。  
当他的脸又一次模糊在黑暗里的时候，朴载赫清楚地听见他笑了一声，叹气道：  
“少爷，金小姐很好。”

金小姐没什么不好。  
朴载赫当然知道。这位金小姐他在国内上高中时就认识，地产大户金家的大小姐，知书达理，相貌端正。当然最核心的优点是她是金家唯一的继承人，在朴载赫还没出生而她连个受精卵都不是的时候就已经定了下了两家的娃娃亲。  
娃娃亲本来是没用的，两家需要合作的地方多了，也就有了作用。  
真是见鬼，他见过金小姐的次数还没和曺容仁看电影的次数多，如果一定要他选一个共度一生的人他宁愿和曺容仁结婚，至少还能聊聊电影免得太过同床异梦。  
曺容仁把他提溜回家的时候朴夫人特意找他谈话，强调形式婚姻的本质。具体说明就是结婚之后你俩各玩各的不用相互干涉，其实人家金小姐也不喜欢你，人家喜欢瘦瘦高高的运动型。  
朴载赫很想说后面那句您不用讲的。并且，强调有名无实的婚姻，并不会降低他对结婚的抵触感。  
深夜里辗转反侧始终难以释怀的朴载赫终于为父母极不正常的此举想出了个合理的解释：是不是他家集团股价暴跌了？跌到需要继承人的婚讯来打强心针的地步？  
夜长梦多。朴载赫当机立断披着浴袍就跑上了楼，想去父亲的书房里打开他的电脑偷看一些集团最近的报表和计划书什么的……但他却在刚摸上楼的时候，发现了书房门缝下泄出的灯光。  
不光有灯光，还有细微的谈话声。  
“如此……放心……不用，太久了……”  
房间倏地一静，朴载赫顿时心慌了。书房的门幽幽旋开，他暴露在鹅黄的灯光里。  
“进来吧，辞职前……我有话对你说。”  
他从没觉得曺容仁的声音如此陌生。

===  
（womenizer联动）  
酒吧在大火中化为灰烬。朴载赫透过跳跃的火海，仿佛看见一些记忆也融化在炙热的恨意里。  
“走吧。”曺容仁转身头也不回地离开。朴载赫多站了数秒，大步追上他。这座酒吧从他来到这个家庭、甚至更早，从曺容仁出生之前就在这里了。朴载赫总觉得它还在的话，家总不算完。  
但现在再也没有了。妈妈精心布置的小舞台、爸爸每年都换一次彩漆的墙柜，小时候和哥哥绕着追赶对方的后台小圆桌，都被他们亲手埋葬了。  
“我们的家早就没有了。”像是给自己下决心一样，朴载赫喃喃道。  
曺容仁停下脚步，回头，今天第一次直视着弟弟。朴载赫才发现他指间夹了支烟，他是什么时候抽起香烟来的？这个问题也许就和朴载赫什么时候学会了使枪一样没人能解答。  
“早就？”他露出一个没力气的微笑，“我以为我们俩在，家就还在呢。”  
即使是那样的你，还觉得能成为我的家人吗？  
即使是这个我，你也还愿意当成家人吗？  
朴载赫的眼神这样问道。但曺容仁没有解答问题的心情，他们有更要紧的事要做。  
复仇。

计划从李民晧带着差点掉出肠子的刀伤逃到曺容仁这里时就开始拟定了。一边是人生尽毁的恨意，一边是家破人亡的血仇，很容易就一拍即合。而李民晧什么时候想到拉拢他们的，可能就得从几年前在商场里给曺容仁报信说起了。  
这个人也是能忍。  
但朴载赫总觉得他这人有股驱不散的阴郁之气。不说从少年时就呆在宋宗渊身边究竟会耳濡目染多少血腥气，他找曺容仁报信那次——虽然确实让他俩不至于随着曺家夫妇一道被组织兔死狗烹，但用那两条性命换来的信任与苟活，也足够痛苦了。  
朴载赫理性上知道当时的情况也不允许他们想别的办法，但……总归开枪的是曺容仁，给他递枪的是李民晧。这道坎怎么可能说过去就过去了。  
这还只是其一。姜旼丞的失踪，他也有着间接责任。一想到那家伙多期待自己生日时李民晧会兑现承诺，朴载赫就恨不得给他一拳，让这个说惯谎言的骗子明白什么叫夜路走多了总会遇到鬼。  
但这些都要等到A27会谈之后。  
那之后，如果他们还活着，如果姜旼丞还活着，他捆也要把李民晧捆过去，再按着头一五一十地向姜旼丞讲他们的故事。  
如果成功了，和容仁哥也可以完全和解了吧？只有成功了，才能完完全全做回家人啊。

===  
朴载赫从噩梦中醒来，险些从树枝上甩下去。他反手抓住藤蔓稳住身体，望着下面黑漆漆的沼泽，出了一口气。  
符文大陆的魔力源泉一刻不停地被人类侵占着。作为瓦斯塔亚的后裔，朴载赫已经不知道多久没见过除了曺容仁以外的同类了。他们循着血脉中对魔力的感知才找到了这片土地，一口未被发现的魔力泉眼也许就潜藏在此处。  
如果找到了要用它做什么，朴载赫还没想好。但他知道最基本的一点：绝不能让它再被人类抢走。  
沼泽深处的静谧被似有若无的粘稠声打破，朴载赫立即爬起来，蹲伏在茂密的树叶下，左手抓出几片魔法凝聚成的羽刃，警惕地望向声音的来源。  
“哼哈哈哈哈……”  
喑哑的、恶意的笑声从沼泽之下传来。月光也被吞没，朴载赫几乎看不见任何东西。恐惧和恶心，爬上了他的脊背。  
“小东西，喜欢我送你的噩梦吗？”  
有什么反着光，朴载赫这才能看清点东西：那家伙在从沼泽里慢慢浮上来！发亮的是他的两个刀刃……可他是个什么东西？似人又类人，两只像是眼睛的东西，泛着幽幽的紫光，不知道在看着何处。  
“梦里见到你的同伴也不坏。”那东西又低沉地笑着，只是无论如何听起来都不怀好意，“你还是珍惜这份噩梦吧，以后的你可再也见不到他了。”  
容仁哥？！  
朴载赫几乎不能呼吸，他立刻想到了三天前和他分头行动寻找泉眼的曺容仁。身手敏捷、能快速移动是曺容仁的特长，可他要是碰见这种可怕的东西，恐怕只有死路一条……  
朴载赫的声音是从喉咙里挤出来的：“你把他怎么了。”  
“别误会，我可不爱杀人，哦，也不爱杀你们这种生物。”黑暗里，刀刃的寒光不住抖动着，仿佛它的主人在尽力忍笑，“杀了你们我去哪里吞噬梦魇呢？我在你那位同伴的梦里发现了数不尽的有趣的东西，全是……关于你的。”  
一阵快到几乎将朴载赫掀翻的疾风刮过，鼻尖瞬间被潮湿而腐烂的气息淹没。朴载赫的视线被闪亮的刀刃一掠即暗，隐寒之气割过他的心脏，穿透了他的胸膛……  
“你也来享受一下吧。”

<下>

《旅行日记》

第一次  
我在他的高中毕业典礼上靠近他了。他看上去就是普通得不能再普通的学生样子，穿着板正的制服，黑框眼镜后面的眼睛眯起来，听着校长冗长的演讲而困得几乎睡着。  
这个世界里的他就像我想象过的那样：如果他没有被赋予扭曲电磁的能力，不被选召入人类复兴计划，那他应该就和许多普通的男孩子一样过着规律的校园生活。在课堂上打盹儿、忘带作业而被罚站、在情人节期待地打开抽屉发现是义理巧克力后尽力做出“我本来就没在期待”的自然表情。  
其实背后的故事比这还要惨淡。作为普普通通还挺害羞除了个子高没什么特别的高中男生，朴载赫就没和什么女孩子有过接触，连包着粉色彩纸的义理巧克力都是我偷偷放的。作为这个世界里认识三年的纪念日礼物，当然，是我单方面认识。  
我说家里开的网咖缺一个守夜的，考完入学考试后他可以来打工。我知道他从小就喜欢打游戏，其实水平在业务玩家里很不错。不过为了大学他已经近一年没打开过游戏了。  
这样也很好。平凡地读书，平凡地生活。也许错过了精彩辉煌的瞬间，但也不必经历跌倒和离别。也许逃不过被青春期里痘痘烦恼引发孤独症，不过我不是来了嘛。  
他愣愣地听我说完工作要求和薪资水准，脸上露出不可置信的神情：“那，为什么是我？”  
我不假思索地撒谎道：“我们网咖最近要举办业务比赛。你参加过U17枪炮战纪的社区比赛吧？我看过哦，还记得你上台领奖的时候眼镜掉了。”  
“啊……啊，哦。”他的脸上飞快地染红了，眼珠子滴溜溜地不知道往哪看。显然对于被关注这件事他的反应就是我意料之中的那种：尴尬、不适应、想转移话题。  
我善解人意地转移了话题：“所以如果你愿意来的话，我们马上就可以签劳工合同。当然你可以好好考虑，回去和家长商量一下。这是我的联系方式。”  
其实他不来也没关系，我来看看他的样子就足够了。

第二次  
也许因为他是我跃迁的固有坐标点，我偶尔很早就能感知到他的位置。这一次世界危险得多，索性我也很早就把他带回了家。  
一个父母失踪于吸血鬼领域，孤零零流离在街头的小学生。如果不是我强行把他拽回去，他简直带着把美工刀就要冲进隔离区报仇了。小孩子鼻涕一把泪一把地蹲在地上，我费了好大的力气才把他拽起来——感觉就像拔萝卜。  
好吧，那一年我也才十几岁，力气比他大不了多少。  
他上初中的时候被出来猎食的吸血鬼袭击了，我找到他的时候他还没有死，但也不能被称为人类了。按照一般处理办法，我应该把他丢进隔离区去和他的同类一起生活——但是别开玩笑了，他怎么可能和那些有着血海深仇的东西在一起。  
为了给我的离开制造借口，我一早就决定要加入警局，几年后成功与歹徒“同归于尽”，应该是我最好的退场方式——还免去了朴载赫会替我报仇的后顾之忧。

第三次  
暴走族，听起来很酷，摔起来也很要命。  
朴载赫捂着伤腿嗷嗷叫也不能让我下手怜悯半分。给他缝合完之伤口后他已经叫得没力气了，趴在桌上蔫得像个被剃光了毛的狗狗。  
我说：“下次你再这样来，我一准喊拖车把你的宝贝丢到报废场。”  
他嘿嘿地笑，桌子下面的手讨好般地去搭我刚脱了手套的右手：“容仁哥别呀，我可以帮你看门。前天你不是给黑雀帮的二把手缝了个蝴蝶结，他要带人来掀你摊子嘛。”  
我上下打量他：“几个你够他们一棍子打的？”  
这个世界没有任何不同“寻常”的人类。至少目前还没发现。不过原本“我们的”世界里他的战斗力也不是靠体术奠定的。我估计电磁无效化立场里的朴载赫就和现在这个除了开摩托车没有任何运动细胞的家伙差不多。  
他理直气壮：“我虽然不怎么会打架，可我的摩托跑的快呀。我们天天到处跑，一发现情况给你报信不就好了？”  
我其实想说跟被他们找到相比，我这的仪器药材被砸才更让我心疼。其实郑二把手找我并不是像他传扬的那样是为了出口气，他只是有个烫手山芋要扔给我，又怕别人知道他女儿跟条子私奔了让他颜面扫地，才编了这么个借口。  
但这些没必要给朴载赫说，说了只怕他不嫌热闹大地自荐后座载我去找那个黑帮金花。我知道他们的小车队里也有那个千金的位置，但我总不能把他扯进来。  
“那就麻烦你们留意一下了。”我敷衍道，目送他拄着拐杖离开诊所。他总不能靠一条腿骑摩托，接下来的几天总该安分了吧。  
这样，我也就可以收拾行李安心躲麻烦去了。等他意识到我已经躲了太久的时候，条子应该已经对这块地区的帮派势力动手。  
愿这个他再也不用遭受皮肉之苦。.  
.  
.  
.  
第十次  
……不，这与世界线收束理论有误……难道融合后的电磁扭曲力遵循的是完全平行世界理论吗……我能找到的最像他的那个婴儿在出生时就已经因脑供血不足而夭折了。  
难道我已经超出跃迁波动范围了？下一次再谨慎点吧。  
.  
.  
.  
第二十次  
……  
我忏悔，我居然在明知道没法陪他一辈子的前提下还和他交往了。  
让我考虑一下应该制造出劈腿抛弃他的渣男形象再出车祸死掉，还是和他正常恋爱到某天留下得了绝症的告别信再独自消失。哪个对他的伤害会小一点？  
啊真是的，如果我能拒绝他拿着社团里折的纸花向我告白的那个眼神就好了。  
那可是，相当困难的啊……  
.  
.  
.  
第四十五次  
我找了好久好久，从降落在这个世界开始就在找。在我降落前一秒的那场大地震改变了太多东西，甚至是大地磁场。它和我掌握的电磁力发生了不协和共振，以至于我失去了对朴载赫磁场的感知力。  
如果不是为了见他，我来这里又有什么意义？如果不是为了履行诺言……我在这里的几年十几年光阴又有什么意义？  
……

磁力耗尽之前才找到他，讽刺的是，他这几年来就在三十里外的警局工作，我却奔波于各地连在街上偶遇他的机会都没有。没时间了，我不能再在这里停留，我是不容于任何世界的存在，电磁力提供的扰乱效果不能永远骗过世界线，可恶啊，那是只有“朴载赫”才能做到的。我只是个吸收者，只是……  
我必须离开了。但是，至少给我写下一句话的权利……  
放心吧，下个世界的我仍旧会来找你。  
.  
.  
.  
第一百七十次  
发生了什么？地球上正在进行第四次世界大战。我到达跃迁坐标的时候，险些被朴载赫的切割射线击中。  
太危险了……对我来说这个世界的科技甚至是不可理喻的地步，和以前的任何经历都不同……  
为了不让自己看起来可疑得像个间谍，我只好假装失忆来解释对于这个世界的一无所知。  
反正如果被他一枪劈成两半……那也不是我的错。  
.  
.  
.  
第三百二十次  
他出生的国家“韩国”和我们原本的母国有某种奇妙的相似性。也许这也是世界线之间暧昧的联系之一吧。  
世界总不是完全不同的。从我从未见过石头形态和小狗形态的朴载赫这点来看，它们之间的不同都还是有个“界限”的。  
咳，小狗不是在骂人。这里的粉丝给他起外号的时候也脱不开各种犬类——性格特质丝毫未变，这也是迄今为止的三百二十个世界里我最喜欢的共通点。  
对，粉丝。在这里他是个职业打游戏的，嘛我也能理解，我们原本的世界虽然动荡可也有着游戏大赛这种东西，毕竟生活在防护屋里的人们需要各种派遣的方式。如果不是那场意外……我们可能已经通关了军队最流行的那款模拟射击游戏了。朴载赫总是吐槽说要不是子弹按份额配给谁要玩这种模拟的东西。  
我们契合得很好，默契十足。结伴走过峡谷草丛河道石壁，并肩登峰又一同坠落。不得不说我得对游戏比赛改观了，和平年代里这玩意也有几分正儿八经战斗的紧张刺激。要不是我再也回不去了，我可能会怂恿朴载赫也去参加一下全民大赛。  
哈哈，我就算回去了，那家伙也不在那啊。

不过，我还是得走了。  
拜拜，可怜的小AD。  
.  
.  
.  
第一千五百八十一次  
也许是托电磁扭曲的福，旅行了这么多次的我，仍然能记住许许多多的回忆。每一个朴载赫，每一个光怪陆离或者是宁静祥和的世界。常人的大脑应该应付不了这么多这么复杂的故事，但扭曲力……也许真的欺骗了每个世界的一小段，让冥冥之中的宇宙之主也忘了“大脑容量”这条规律，我就像个法外之徒一样，在世界的缝隙里得以保全了自己，还有和我相遇的那孩子。  
有时候重逢的喜悦慢慢淡化时，我还是会想起那个朴载赫，我身体里这份电磁力的真正主人。那一年好像是……玛格斯历的8500年？历史书上说，因为阿敏诺历四万年还是五万年时发生的一场生物异常进化，统称“阿敏诺浩劫”，原本能自由生活在阳光和空气中的人类遭受了一场大凋零。异常进化的生物强大到将人类幸存者的生存空间一再挤压，最终只剩几块海平面、极南的一片冻土和一些地底空间。  
后来，再经历了一个历年，人类才慢慢掌握回一部分主导权，在地面上建立起了相连的大片防护屋。不仅能严格过滤外界微生物，还能在强大生物入侵的时候保持屹立不倒。它的无坚不摧甚至可以让人们通过透明地窗户材质欣赏凯纳狮牛的血盆大口，在它们离开后还能启动清洗臂将他们留下的口水擦干。  
不过，进化的不只是其他生物。漫长的人类存亡史中，极少数人类进化出了特殊的能力。比如有的四肢可以急速硬化得比钢板还坚硬，钻进沙洲狂鳄的肚子里也能毫发无损地从它的后脑处钻出来，还顺便用自己的手臂把它捅穿；比如有的人可以让自己周围的空气瞬间升温，触碰一棵树都能瞬间燃起通天大火；有的人具备对微生物的感知力，还有的人身体就是个百毒不侵的净化场……  
朴载赫的能力是我觉得最神奇的：电磁扭曲。实用性来讲就是操纵时间空间……没那么bug，用努力解释这个现象的科学家的说法，世间万物皆有磁场，甚至平行宇宙之间也因磁场而相互影响。他扭曲磁场的能力能够某种意义上“欺骗”世界线，造成一些小范围的时间冻结、空间转移之类的效果。其实际原理也许不是真正的时空扭曲而是他扭曲了自己……之类的。  
我本身并不具备什么主动的特殊能力，但我能够对朴载赫的特殊能力产生共鸣效果。这就成了我们搭档执行任务的最大原因。只有我可以和他一起穿梭空间，可以呆在他制造的凝固的时间里看外面的世界像截图一样暂停在雪花落在米兰兔头上的瞬间，与此同时我们手上还在装填把这些三米高的巨兔炸死的威力炸弹。  
“我说。”  
“说？”  
“如果我们一直在这里，就在这呆着。”  
朴载赫向外伸出手，他的冻结区有一点轻微的动摇，在他收回手时又回归了稳固。  
他转向我，手心里悬浮着一朵不会融化的雪花。

今天回忆了太多了。下次再继续吧。  
.  
.  
.  
第三千六百零一次  
我隐约记得在我的旅行次数只是三位数的时候，和朴载赫一起成为了以打游戏为生的那种职业人群。不可否认那款游戏从可玩性到世界观都非常优秀，不然我也不会选择成为他的同行了，也许成为他的粉丝或者老板更轻松。  
但我没想到的是，那个游戏里的世界竟然真的存在！  
到底是受那个游戏背景的构造者们的精神力影响才促使平行宇宙诞生出了这样的世界，还是说构造游戏的那些人中也有人受到了这个世界的干扰才产生了灵感？  
我不仅降落在了这片真正拥有魔法的大陆，还是个半人类：瓦斯塔亚霞瑞，也就是瓦斯塔亚和人类的后裔……并且因为魔法使用权和人类有着仇怨。  
谢天谢地，朴载赫是我的同类。  
我陪他走出艾欧尼亚，我们还见过真正的约德尔人，朴载赫甚至用一根羽毛换了他那小巧的、只能当个挂件的手枪。我们寻找着魔力的泉眼——说实话瓦斯塔亚的后裔会怎样我并不关心，但朴载赫总是干劲满满——为此还差点踏上去暗影岛的贼船。  
就在艾卡西亚荒芜的某个沼泽里，我做了一场仿佛永无尽头的噩梦。  
我踏足的每个世界都在我离开的瞬间化为灰烬。我遇见的每一个人都随着扭曲变形挤压的世界爆为血花。熟悉的声音在耳边萦绕不去地问：“为什么抛下我？”我想告诉他我不是抛下他，而是在履行玛格斯历8500年2月84日的誓言。但我发不出声音，我的喉咙被什么湿冷绵密的东西堵塞了。  
“有意思……太有意思了……”  
森寒的声音饶有兴致地感叹着。什么东西在我的脑子里像毒蛇一样穿梭着，摸索着我那些繁复到令人心慌的记忆。它游玩得不亦乐乎，而我连反抗都做不到。  
“嗯？这是最开头的那一段？失敬失敬，我竟然连序章还没看。”  
漫天尘沙呼啸而过，我的呼吸里全是血的味道。

8500年2月84日，朴载赫感染Beytt病毒第十天。  
没人知道这种病毒是什么时候入侵防护屋的。人类复兴计划上级枢纽认为这和那个能感知微生物的特殊人类脱不了干系。他们把他抓进了审讯室，也许他肯配合的话阻断剂很快就能研制出来。但这和我们已经没有关系了——感染病毒超过三天，人体内所有器官都会被病毒侵蚀。这时候除了高温、也就是火化，没有任何方法能根除这具人体携带的病毒。而如果不人道毁灭，再过不到半个月，感染者就会变成一具没有思想只会本能性杀戮同胞的行尸走肉，直到被击中中枢神经，或者半年后机体能量不足而自然消亡。  
也许人类在过往的数万数千万年里对这座星球做了太多无可挽回的伤害，才使得它在使出五花八门的灭绝手法无效后，还要衍生这种自相残杀的病毒来折磨人类。朴载赫被那个濒死的感染者狠狠咬下的时候我就义无反顾地带他走上了逃亡之路。当时我们有一辆小小的装甲车，朴载赫破坏了它和中央操纵台之间的信号。就这样我开着车往人迹罕至的地方去，利用他的力量感知一下附近的搜查兵；而他一大半时间都在昏昏沉沉地睡着，醒来时就帮助车子移动一小段，然后开启他的时间结界，让我能在里面睡上一会。  
“你真的应该……”  
“闭嘴。”  
他吃吃地笑，识趣地不再提让我回去这件事。片刻后他哑着嗓子避开我咳嗽了几下，其实这根本没必要。我们天天呼吸同一块空气，要感染早就感染了。  
“我们要是能一直在这就好了。”他闭着眼睛枕在我的肩膀上，我看着车窗外凝固在空中的落叶，和他互相依偎。  
电磁扭曲力不是无限的。而且对于日渐虚弱的朴载赫来说，开启时间凝固越来越勉强，连安静地说几句话的工夫都十分珍贵。  
“没关系，反正去哪我们都在一起。”我摸着他滚烫的额头，悲伤涌上心头。  
“我‘死’了以后……”  
他不知哪来的力气抓住了我的手，抑制了我想反驳的冲动，用郑重的语气说：  
“你用座椅下面的枪把我的尸体打死，再用后备箱的燃料把我烧掉。这辆车的驱动力很足，足够你开回基地……然后你只要说是被我挟持的就好。你没有感染的迹象，应该可以……”  
我发着抖，感觉自己声音都变了调：“他们不会相信的。”  
朴载赫换了个姿势，和我额头相抵。我不想理他，但他强硬地让我一动都不能动。  
“相不相信不重要，”他狡黠一笑，“如果你拥有能扭曲电磁的能力，我敢保证他们只会把你当一等兵对待。”  
我感觉到不对劲但已经晚了。他把我紧紧抱进怀里，热量和电磁掠过的轻微痛楚源源不断地导向我的身体。我的大脑反复在被入侵，催眠般的低语让我浑身瘫软。压迫感由于我的共鸣能力被成十倍放大，我能感到那种“共鸣”在被同化成另一种奇怪的磁场……  
“住手……载赫，别……”  
更深的共鸣让我能切身体会到他生命的流逝，就像怎么都抓不住的沙子一样，眼看就要所剩无几。我被恐慌笼罩了，本能地开始排斥他。朴载赫丝毫不肯让步，强烈的冲击让我几乎目不能视，他握住我乱抓的手，安慰道：  
“没关系，没关系……你学过平行世界理论吧？即使这一个我离开了，无数个世界里还有无数的我和你在一起。电磁是很神奇的东西，也许以后的你也能感知到他们的存在，那些不是幻觉，是真实的我们在问候你。”  
我分不清他说的是胡编乱造还是煞有介事，我只是止不住地啜泣，他的话清晰地刻在我的脑中，可我完全不能理解。  
“不行……”  
如果“这个”朴载赫消失了，那其他无数个朴载赫又和我有什么关系？其他无数个曺容仁也不是我啊。  
他好像知道我在想什么，因而选择用最恶劣的谎言欺骗我：  
“电磁扭曲的潜力还没有完全发挥出来。容仁哥，如果你好好活下去，未来也许……另一个世界的我可以被带到这里呢？也许时间扭曲被扩大，过去那个健康的我可以穿梭来呢？”  
他轻轻地说：“到时候，容仁哥不要让我找不到你就好。”

“砰！”  
悬浮的落叶骤然落地。万籁俱寂的世界被呼呼的风声填满。我茫然地抱着朴载赫尚有余温的身体，温热的血液浸满了我的手掌心。  
在我视力尽失的时间里，他向着自己的喉咙开了一枪。

我叫着他的名字，没有人回答我。

我的心脏降速到极低，下一秒又急速跳动。电磁力在那一刻爆发到极限，我想回去，回到他没有被感染的时候把他拉回安全区域，回到他打定主意寻死前再跟他好好谈谈，回到一刹那以前也好，让我还能听着他的呼吸，在永恒的时间里和他在一起。  
可我完全不知道该怎么驾驭这狂躁奔走的能量。我试图操纵它，结果是自己的大脑空白一片，身体也突然像漂浮一般失去了控制权。只有电磁在我的意识里流动、反应、碰撞，我惶恐地四顾，却只能看到无止境的黑暗。  
我急切的愿望到最后变成了让自己单独“凝滞”的结果：我来到了彻底的“虚无”里。这里没有世界，却有所有世界的磁场。让我惊讶的是，所有磁场里，我感受不到自己的那份。  
就像，所有世界里的我都被抽离了出来。

但是朴载赫还在。他在那些被抽离了一个微不足道的元素的世界里活着。

“饱餐一顿！多谢款待啦！”  
我猛地惊醒，意识到遥远的8500年此时只是个梦境。我下意识地寻找朴载赫的身影，随即想到他现在在另一个方向，也许正在好好地休息。那个靠摄取噩梦生存的连生物都不知道算不算的东西正游动在沼泽地里，发出桀桀的笑声。  
“你到底要干什么？”  
他不回答我，只是飞快地扎进湿泥里，随着暗流消失不见了。我松了口气，整理了一下自己混乱的思绪，不由开始担心朴载赫：他会不会也被这个东西袭击？虽然噩梦本身没有伤害，可我也看到了那东西的刀，谁知道是不是捕猎用的呢……

===

森林迷雾被阳光驱散的时候，朴载赫才终于从混沌中醒来。他一睁开眼就看到了分别三日的同伴担心的眼神。  
“你还好吗？有没有……做噩梦？”  
朴载赫使劲摇摇头确认这是现实不是梦境。他头晕脑涨地坐起来，那些奇幻世界一样的剪影从脑中飞快掠过。这些梦都太离奇，他只能隐隐约约记住一些完全不同于这个世界的画面、听不懂的对话，还有最常出现的，长得和自己一样但显然不是自己的人。  
唯一清晰的则是两种感觉，刻骨铭心的分离的痛苦，和与心爱之人相遇的欣喜。

“容仁哥，”朴载赫没头没尾地说道，“你说找到泉眼之后就要独自去冒险……”  
“是啊，怎么了？”  
“那我们以后还是可以见面的，对吧？”  
曺容仁忙着生火的动作顿了顿，回头轻松地微笑：“当然啦。”

<完>  
下 之前都像是满足我搞不同au尺J的私心。不过要填坑的话就只好很痛苦的把超复杂的背景写完了……脑洞起源仅仅是 无数个世界里扣酱注定只能在朴载赫人生里出现限定的时间 ，结果只顾得写au爽，填起背景真的火葬场……  
无科学无依据，任何看起来很扯的名词都是我编的。除了文中出现的au我还有两倍的au没写出来，看以后有没有机会发展吧~


End file.
